


У министерских лифтов

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	У министерских лифтов

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Неправильный Малфой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339096) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Likoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris)




End file.
